


The Man Who Never Lied

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the Fireworks are about to start but in what way?





	The Man Who Never Lied

“I am a married woman, leave me alone!”

Hermione Malfoy hurried away from the man who wouldn’t leave her alone.

“That’s beside the point Granger, since you can’t stand my father and you were forced into marriage by the stupid Ministry”, he shouted, following after her.

“Beside the point?” she almost screamed. “They pay our wages and the sooner you understand that and leave me the fuck alone the better.”

Dammit, she had run right into dead end.

“Now where are you going to run to sweet Hermione? You want this, I know you do. I’ve seen the way you stare at me when you think I’m not looking.”

“We are both married”, she said, almost whispering.

“And both unhappy”, he counteracts, moving so close to her than he can see the goosebumps that are appearing on her bare arms.

“Draco….” she manages to make it sound like a plea and he is lost to her. He claims her lips with his own and backs her up against the wall, he has wanted this for so long and by the way she is responding, so has she.

\------------------------------

She is lost, lost to this man who is creating excitement in her, an excitement she has never felt before. His knee is between her legs and her hands are tugging at his soft blonde hair, so like his fathers.

“Mrs. Malfoy?”

Someone is shouting for her and she just about makes the connection through the haze that Draco is creating in her head.

She pulls away from his lips and pushes against him so that he moves away from her. 

“This is wrong”, she hisses, “you have to leave me alone.”

“Mrs Malfoy?” the shout is louder, which means the person can only be closer to discovering their mussed up state.

She quickly whispers a charm and both their clothes are straightened out. 

“Leave now!” she hisses at him again.

Draco looks like he is going to argue, but the sudden sound of footsteps sound very close, and without a word he Disapparates away, leaving Hermione at the end of a corridor trying to forget her actions of the last five minutes.

“Oh there you are Mrs Malfoy, I’ve been looking everywhere for you”, their housekeeper Mrs. Jones speaks out as she appears from around the corner, “The fireworks are about to happen and Master Malfoy doesn’t want for you to miss them. It is the beginning of a New Year after all.”

Hermione smiles kindly at the older woman, “I’ll be right along Martha, thank you.”

\-------------------------

Draco Malfoy was pissed. Pissed off at the interruption. He had finally managed to corner Hermione and actually get somewhere in his attempt to seduce her and make her see sense. That he was the Malfoy she should be with and not his stupid father.

He knew his attempts up until now had been feeble, but he could only push the boundaries so far.

His father had somehow managed to regain his position as a respected member of the Ministry of Magic and managed to find a seat on the Wizengamot, which had ruled that a marriage law would be favourable to help with repopulating Wizarding London! 

Draco thought it was ironic that he had managed to snare the best prize for himself and no one had batted an eyelid, all in the name of the law.

He had been sickened by the whole thing; he had just been getting to know Hermione away from the constant contact of their old classmates. They had actually begun to form a friendship, but he had always known he had wanted more.

When he had found out his father was marrying Granger, he had been furious. Then he had found himself spending more and more time around her as she had moved in to the Manor that she had detested. He had still lived at home, until the day he was forced to marry Astoria and the two of them moved into their own country estate. 

Hermione had sought him out sometimes, just as a friend. He was someone she could talk to easily. They had soon realised their common hatred of Lucius and had become each other’s confidants.

It didn’t take Draco long to realise he wanted more, and he knew deep down she returned his feelings; he couldn’t miss the longing in her eyes as they bid farewell. It showed in the lingering caress as she brushed his fringe from his face with her fingers and the soft sighs in his ear as he held her in a farewell hug.

Yes, Hermione Granger had feelings for him, Draco Malfoy. That kiss had proved it. Now he just had to make her admit it.

\--------------------------

“There you are my love; I had wondered where you ran away to.”

“Lucius, as far as I was aware, I am allowed to wander through my own house”, Hermione sighed as she stood next to him and for the purpose of keeping up appearances, slipped her arm through his. 

For anyone that may be watching, they appeared to be a loving couple.

“Of course you can Hermione, you know you have free rein in this house, I was merely curious as to where you went with Draco,” Lucius wasn’t afraid to show his authority and make it clear he knew who she had been with.

His son had been a thorn in his side ever since his mother perished at the hands of the Dark Lord. Draco had never forgiven him for Narcissa’s death, and moaned to anyone that would listen that Lucius had continued to mess up his son’s life ever since. Lucius had long stopped listening. Their relationship was damaged and was unlikely to get better, they would muddle along with what they had.

They were Malfoy's after all and they showed nothing but a united front.

“He followed me Lucius, as I am sure you are aware”, she said as her eyes shot daggers at him when she turned to face him. “I married you, is that not enough for you? You got what you wanted from it, I’m sure. Why must you make my life even more difficult?”

“Are you bored Mrs. Malfoy? Do I not look after you well enough? Not show you enough attention? Do you need a lover to satisfy your needs? Well I’m not sure my son is up to the task, he takes after his mother too much”, Lucius snarled.

He hated to lose his rag like this with her, but she drove him to distraction. He thought when the law passed he could finally have what he wanted, the Muggleborn in his bed, in his life. He had thought he might finally have a second chance to live.

However, she had fought him all the way, begrudgingly marrying him when she realised there was no escape. He lived a half-life with her, he knew she was always somewhere else in her head, and thought of someone else when they were intimate. 

Seven years they had been married now, and in those seven years, he had failed to make her love him. In fact, at best, she disliked him, avoided him as much as she possibly could and he knew he would never have her in the way he so longed for.

He loved her. He wouldn’t show it however, not when he knew it would never be returned.

“Lucius, you are all I need. We’ve been though this; I will not take a lover as you so harshly put it. I do not intend to break my wedding vows. Now drop it and watch these fireworks you so wanted me to see.”

He chose to drop it; maybe he could pretend the words coming from her mouth were the truth and not lies. 

“Of course my sweet”, he pulled her tighter to him, and she tensed, he ignored it and planted a soft kiss on her head, someone brushed past the pair and he couldn’t resist playing his part, “I love you, Hermione.” 

“And I you, Lucius”, she sighed.

Inside, his heart broke a little more at her lie.

\---------------------------------------

Draco had created a distraction, burning himself in the process but he knew it would be worth it.

The fireworks had been set to go off but he had managed to disable them. He knew it would only take a few moments for his father to realise and come storming down here to try and see what was wrong. 

He knew he was on target when about two minutes later he saw his father coming straight towards him. 

Smiling, he disappeared; time to put his plan into action.

\----------------------------------------

She had never been so mad, mad at Lucius, mad at Draco, mad at how her life had turned out. 

When the war ended, she had never imagined her life would turn out like this. She had expected to be happy.

She watched Lucius storm off to see why the fireworks hadn’t gone off as they should have, and as she watched him go, she wished she were anywhere but here.

Before she could decide what to do, she felt arms wrap around her waist and the familiar squeeze of Disapparation.

“What…?”

\-----------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later. Hermione could barely remember her own name let alone why she shouldn’t be doing what she is actually doing.

“Draco….Draco…,” she moaned while the man who she cried out for is thrusting in and out of her. He was bringing her closer and closer to climax, and what a climax! Who needed real fireworks when this man in front of her, inside of her, created the most amazing fireworks inside of her brain.

“Oh Hermione, I have wanted you for too long”, he whispered in her ear as he moved closer to her. He lay on top of her, just holding his weight off to keep from crushing her. He slowed down the pace of his thrusts, but it is not enough to stop the burning heat inside of her. 

“Don’t stop”, she pleaded. Never in her life did she want completion quite so much.

“I won’t ever”, he promised and he began to piston himself in and out of her harder and faster than before, “I want to feel you lose it, Granger”, he said, his voice hoarse from exertion.

“Yes…yes…” she cried as she reached her peak and tumbled from the edge. He soon followed her and collapsed half on her, half on the bed. 

It is only at this point that Hermione realised that she was in her own bed. Her’s and Lucius’s. Her eyes widen in horror at the fact that Draco brought them here and her husband could have walked in at any time.

She won’t lie, she doesn’t care if he finds out, but it would be inconvenient at best for all of them. 

Wizarding marriages are hard to break, and those who do it are frowned upon. It would bring dishonour to the Malfoy name.

“Draco, you are a fool, why did you bring us here? Lucius could have caught us.”

His lifted his face up to meet hers, “Good, then he would realise that you don’t love him and that you love me. I want you to be my wife, Granger.”

“That’s impossible, and you know it. What are you going to do? Break your marriage bonds and bring dishonour to your family name? Do you expect your father to willingly do the same? He’s selfish Draco, don’t you see? That’s never going to change.”

“I would risk it all for you, Hermione. Family honour means very little when you don’t have a family you care for.”

She looked at him with a small smile on her lips, and she moved up to kiss him softly.

He smirked into their kiss.

“What are you smirking for you prat?” She pulled away as she felt his expression change.

“I thought you were going to slap me, when we landed here and I kissed you. You stopped for a minute and stared at me, and I could have sworn I saw you raise your hand but then you launched yourself at me!”

“What can I say, you awaken a passion in me Malfoy, and it’s hard not to respond, although I’m not against slapping you again. Take me away from this room, Draco. Now. I don’t want to be here a moment longer.”

“I will, oh, and by the way Happy New Year.”

Draco did as she asked and neither noticed the shadow in the corner, the shadow of a man.

\------------------------------------  
I was the man, who never lied,  
I never lied until today,  
But I just couldn’t break your heart, like you did mine yesterday  
I was the man who never lied  
I was the man who never lied.

The next morning they sat at the breakfast table in silence. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Hermione made to move, she couldn’t deal with it any longer. She wondered if he knew, she didn’t know how he could.

She assumed he just thought she had stropped off after the fireworks failed to work.

Just as she stood, Lucius spoke, “I am breaking our marriage bond. You are free to do what you want Hermione.”

She stood speechless. She stared at him, staring at her, gauging her reaction. Finally, she found her voice.

“What? Why?”

He stood and headed for the door, just as he pushed it open he turned to her and said,

“Because I no longer love you.”

I was the man who never lied  
I never lied until today  
But I just couldn’t break your heart, like you did mine yesterday  
I was the man who never lied.  
I was the man who never lied.

Fin


End file.
